Shades
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: A few Drakkim-ish drabbles/one-shots. Nothin' too big or too flashy; just interesting little stories with the characters. Ranges from tolerating each other to full-blown crushes to more. May or may not be all the same universe of sorts.
1. Shades of Gray

'_There are shades of gray!_'

Kim thought about what her arch-foe had shouted during their encounter at the jewelry store days after the plot had been foiled. Shades of gray? What kind of idea was that? Good is good and evil is evil. There is no such thing as being able to have 'shades of gray' to it. They were polar opposites and that was that.

But the more she thought about it, she began to realize that there was a bit of shading to be done on both sides. Shego was definitely more evil than Drakken and his silly take-over-the-world schemes, and Kim had more good in her than Ron. She could barely lie to save her life and he did it daily ('little white lies' still counted as lies in her book). GJ was good, but dabbled in things that would be questionable to most.

Not to mention Wade and his habit of hacking into things he shouldn't. Like her diary, for instance.

Okay. Maybe she _did_ have to admit that Drakken had a point. He wasn't nearly as evil as he could be. A fact that Kim was relieved for.


	2. Truce

Drakken was pretty happy about the way the day had ended. Sure, he'd been chased around by a polar bear after his holiday scheme was defeated by the buffoon who'd annoyed him to no end for most of his miserable stay in the cold north. But then they'd caught the Snowman Hank spirit from remembering about his message of joy and were now celebrating together.

Things really got interesting when Shego (he'll dock her pay later for ignoring his cries for help, the ungrateful henchwoman!) and Miss Possible showed up with her family. While he had sworn eventual painful vengeance on James, he wasn't about to do it with the cheer that was occurring at the time and his arch-foe in the room. That and the fact that Shego would probably be peeved with him for trying anything during her vacation.

It took a bit of time to get them to loosen up; Shego was still being a stick-in-the-mud, sulking in the corner with her cocoa moo. But Kimberly was actually starting to sing along with the songs now, enjoying the truce while it lasted.

'Maybe' he idly thought as he helped himself to some more of his favorite beverage 'maybe she isn't as much of a stuck-up heroine as I'd thought.'


	3. Lapse of Sanity

It was one of the most horrifying things that she'd ever seen in her life. No one ever deserved to see something that nightmare-inducing ever. It was the worst torture that anyone should have to endure.

Her arch-foe.

Dancing on a television commercial.

Without a shirt.

It was one of the few moments that Ron's comments about things being wrong-sick actually being true.

But…there was a moment. A split-second. A barely conscious thought that had flitted through her mind that she pretended was just a crazy-weird idea that had randomly decided to come to her mind as a joke.

She had to admit that, in that moment, for a guy that was her father's age, Drakken looked pretty good. Even better than some of the guys her age. Luckily, she was able to reestablish her sanity with a shudder and a few comments of how wrong it was.


	4. The Beginning

How?! How could he have lost?

Drakken was busy trying to figure out where his plan had gone wrong. The plan had been flawless. Make a nanotick that is easily attached to whoever he chooses and use it to get his demands met. There was no way that it could have gone wrong. It _shouldn't_ have gone wrong! He had a high-caliber fighter that never failed in her mission.

'Until today' he thought grumpily, grimacing as the shackles on his wrists jangled from his movements. Drakken glanced over at his henchwoman who was chained to the wall and guarded by several well-armed security people.

Somehow, his elite mercenary and his own genius had been thwarted by a buffoonish boy with a bald weasel thing as a pet, a packet of cheap restaurant hot sauce, and a high school cheerleader that was full of herself. Laughing at his shark pool…it had taken _weeks_ to get that thing installed! And it had taken care of that one blond boy, his best friend, and his dog the week before…

Bah! It didn't matter. He'd get free of this minor predicament. It was just a matter of time. Hopefully sooner than later. This most certainly was _not_ over!

Kim Possible would not stop him next time.


	5. Change of Pace

Kim felt a bit out of sorts with the situation. On one hand, it was reassuring to her that Ron was finally taking charge and being something more than 'the distraction'. On the other hand, the situation that had developed was something that she wasn't used to.

The two of them had gone to stop Drakken and Shego once again (some sort of plan to destroy the world's economy with something called subprime lending) and, as had been happening lately, Ron took on Shego while Kim took care of Drakken. It wasn't too hard; the serum that Wade had developed stopped Drakken's plant powers cold and it wasn't too hard from there.

Shego, however, had amped up her attacks with some sort of gauntlet that increased her power so that not even the battlesuit could stand a direct attack. Ron's MMP was the only thing that could keep up with her now. So Kim was stuck on the side of the battlefield with Drakken while they fought it out. By the fourth encounter, it had gotten boring just standing there uncomfortably. She needed to do…something.

Like maybe strike up a conversation.

"...this...hmm...is this how you and Ron always were? Back when it was me and Shego fighting?" Kim had to shout the last part due to the fighters having somehow smashed their way through one of the back walls.

Drakken was glad for the distraction. Irritated by being defeated again, but he had already recovered from the failure.

"Besides a few slapfights here and there? Yes." His response was muffled slightly from the crashing sound that came from the room next to them. "Sooo..." He really didn't want to. He REALLY didn't want to. The intense boredom, however, made him decide that it was more of a need than a want and found himself asking, "you wouldn't happen to be interested in a bit of cocoa moo while they finish up, would you?"

Kim blinked. "...how long do the fights usually last? I never really kept track…"

"An hour, give or take five minutes."

Kim checked her watch and winced. "It's only been 10 minutes."

After weighing the chances of Drakken escaping against her chance of dying from the lack of activity, she decided to let him loose. Undoing Drakken's bindings was slightly harder than it had been to make them. "Fine. Let's go get some chocola-"

"Cocoa moo, no chocolate milk," Drakken interrupted, raising a newly-freed finger in protest to her grievous error.

Kim sighed in defeat. "Whatever." She helped him up and followed him to the kitchen as Ron and Shego bounced through, their respective blue and green auras sending their shadows dancing against the wall. "I never realized how **boring** it is on the other end." A glance behind her made her feel regret at her newly acquired and entirely unwanted role.

As they were walking away, a curious thought came to Kim's mind. "Why _do _you call it cocoa moo, anyway?"


	6. Wizards and Warlocks Anyone?

Kim sighed as her half-elf ranger fell.

"Sorry Cousin Kim. That puts your character at -11 hit points. You were killed in the heat of battle."

"By my _own teammate_." She glared across the table at the person in her party that had struck her down. "You do realize that the object of the game is to defeat the enemies and _not_ kill your own party members, right?"

"Yes I do! However, when given the opportunity to defeat my opponent, I have to take it." Drakken crowed. "I just beat you, Kim Possible! Haha!" As he was celebrating finally beating Kim at something, Larry the Game Keeper rolled the dice. "I just—"

"The gorgon just scored a critical hit on the human sorcerer. You've been killed in battle as well," Larry said, pointing at the 20.

"What?! But…but…" Drakken's mouth flopped open and shut several times. "But I beat Kim Possible!"

"If you had been _paying attention_, you would've realized that we're supposed to be rescuing the princess." Kim snorted. "I thought you said that you've played this game before?"

"Of course I have! …in college…"

Kim's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "So why start up again now?"

"I get lonely sometimes, okay? Just thought it'd be a good way to spend my time. Didn't realize I had to approve my activities with my arch-foe," Drakken huffed. "Anyway, why are you playing? Aren't cheerleaders too good for the nerd squad activities?"

"Cousin Kim is spending time with me." Larry laugh-snorted a bit. "My mother didn't think that we knew enough about each other and figured we should bond over some of my games."

"Yes, and I'm certainly glad that she insisted we do," Kim added with clenched teeth.

"Hey! Can we get back to the game people?" Ned protested. "We still have two hours left to play tonight."

"But we all died," Kim said in surprise. "How can we keep playing?"

"Ah!" Drakken smiled and wagged a finger in her direction. "That's the beauty of this game. If you die once, you can start up again as a different person."

"So ye olde adventurers wish to traverse the horrors of—"

"Yes yes, of course we do." Drakken waved his hand like it was an obvious thing. "Well Miss Possible? Shall we show these people how it's done?"

Kim thought for a second before smirking a little. "As long as you don't try to shoot me with lightning again."


	7. A Romantic Evening Gone Sour

"To our anniversary?"

Kim smiled and looked across the table at her boyfriend. "One year and still going strong." She lifted her glass to meet his, letting her pinky trail lightly over his small blue hand. Drakken shivered a little; one year of dating and he still wasn't used to the odd sort of flirting Kim did.

It had actually been a little more than a year since they had started dating. In the beginning, it had been a bit of flirting between during their fights. Nothing they did _consciously_. They hadn't even noticed the change in the mood of the banter. If they had, they most certainly would've stopped. Not only was it unseemly for the hero and villain to flirt, it was creepy as well considering who they were.

It, however, didn't pass the sidekicks' attention.

After a bit of goodwill and encouragement on Shego's part (in the form of going on a long unscheduled vacation while leaving a note telling him to get his head straight) and some wrangling on Ron's part, they both started to realize that there was an odd sort of attraction between the two of them. It wouldn't have taken too much to have undone it, they figured. Just had to do a pseudo-date, a bit of arguing and complaining…all very simple. Somehow, though, it didn't go wrong. In fact, it was very enjoyable. So they went on another one. And another one. A few dates later they found themselves kissing and enjoying the feel of having the other in their arms.

Shego came back and everything tried to go back to normal…but the two of them kept seeing each other behind their partner's backs. Drakken eventually retired from evil because of it. It had become less and less fun fighting with the woman he loved (though they had managed to keep their business separate from their pleasure) and he had also grown bored with it all.

He'd been snatched up by GJ as one of their research scientists not even a week after he closed up shop. It not only got them a highly creative scientist at their disposal, but it also gave them access to all of his former inventions. Inventions that their top scientists had yet to fully replicate without there being severe problems in the design.

They came out publicly about a month after that. It took James a few hours to stop sputtering nonsense words and a few months to finally accept it. The couple was surprised by this; he had taken it much better than they thought he would. They had expected flying fists and deathtraps designed to do in the unwary mad scientist. What they had gotten was a reasonable discussion after lots of thinking on his part. Maybe he just expected far worse from a teenager…

Their dating had continued until it had led to this moment in the restaurant. Celebrating it at the restaurant had actually taken weeks of planning, what with Kim's training program with GJ and Drakken's own projects that he had running. But now they could just relax, enjoying each other's company while waiting for their food to come and—

"Oh, I just LOVE father/daughter reunions." Their waitress was giggling with joy next to their table. The couple blinked and glanced at each other. A non-sequitur that random could only be met with one thing.

"Huh?" Drakken eloquently asked.

"You two…you're just SO adorable together! I suppose it's been a while since you've gotten to see each other?" The woman put down her menus that she had been carrying on their table and gave the two of them pats on the shoulders. "Good for you! I'm glad that there was another family that was able to pull itself back together from the brink of despair."

"E-excuse me?" spluttered Kim. This didn't sound right at all. Did she mistake the two of them for someone else?

"I could spot it a mile away!" the waitress gushed. She continued, oblivious to the disbelieving stares of the patrons. "The body language gave the two of you away. I've seen this sorta thing a dozen or so times at my second job…I dress hair," she twirled her hair a bit to draw their attention to her homemade 'do "and I think that the family dynamics are just to _die_ for."

"Something you'll be doing soon if you don't go away," Drakken grumbled.

"What was that, sir?" the waitress chirped.

"I said—OOMPH!" Kim's foot met its mark and Drakken was reduced to tears as he nursed his injured leg.

"He said that you should be checking on our food soon if you don't want another waitress to take it away," Kim covered smoothly.

"Ah. Good point! You have a very bright daughter," the middle-aged blonde commented before heading back toward the kitchen.

"She is NOT my daughter!" Drakken tried to yell after her once he had regained his breath. Unfortunately, she had already gone too far to be able to hear him. "Stupid ignorant…nnrgh…if I ruled the world, people like her would be weeded out of the equation. They wouldn't have the chance to be born! The genetic shuffle most certainly would not work in their favor, I can tell you that much!" He looked at Kim expecting a nod of agreement but was instead met by a stern eye. "…what?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A random thought of sorts that kinda got outta hand. How would Kim and Drakken react to someone mistaking them for father and daughter, uncle and niece, or -gasp- grandpa and granddaughter? There could be several responses, though this is how I think one of them may end up going. Ah. And another not-so-random thing. None of these stories hafta be related to each other. Though this chapter and the next one are connected. Why did I separate them into two sections? ...ya hafta see it ta understand I think. And even then ya might hafta know me a bit more ta really get it.


	8. Dreadful Dinings

"This is your fault."

Drakken grunted in annoyance at Kim's bland, resigned statement. That was somewhere around the 30th time that she had told him that or some variation of it in just the last hour while they were getting ready. And while he did accept some of the responsibility, he most surely was _not_ the only one at fault. After all, she had been the one who had told him to try and be 'more chummy' with his boss!

"This is part your fault too!" he protested loudly, trying to compensate for the engines of the hovercar as she drove them to their destination. "I wouldn't have even _talked_ with him if you hadn't told me to try and make him like me."

Kim shot him a small glare out of the corner of her eye to try and keep up the fight, but mentally gave him some credit. He did have a point there. She kept arguing mostly because she didn't want him to be giddy from defeating her in an argument.

Seven years after they had stopped being arch-enemies, he still paraded around whenever he beat her at something. And the extra energy Drakken would get from his excitement would likely make things go from bad to worse, fast.

"Drakken, you know that you would have had to talk to him sooner or later," she pointed out, not taking her eyes off the road to see his reaction. It wasn't necessary. The flustered grunts and stuttering told her all she needed to know. A smile crept onto her face. Even when they were riding straight into the dragon's den, his strange mannerisms managed to make her forget the looming disaster for just a second.

Her smile turned into a grimace when she remembered just how doomed they were. Drakken managed to catch her expression change even in his impotent throes of angrish.

"Are you hurting? Does your stomach hurt? _Please_ tell me your stomach hurts!" he practically begged. While he was up for most challenges, this was one he had not been anticipating so soon. He was hoping that there was something that could help to delay having to visit them.

"Nope. And even if it did, I'm not going to turn around and go home."

Drakken sighed in disappointment. She just had to go and wince in pain like that and get his hopes up! He crumpled into the seat in disappointment.

"Nnngh…this is pointless. You know he doesn't like me, especially for dating you," he grumbled. The blue scientist resisted throwing a tantrum, instead using one of the techniques he had learned in his anger management class to calm himself down. Counting for several minutes was a boring but effective way to control himself. His group therapist would be so proud!

Unfortunately, the hole the anger left was quickly filled by self-pity. Drakken sniffled a few times. Why did he always get the short end of the stick? He finally got a good job, was getting to invent things on the side…he'd even managed to catch a hot girlfriend! And now he might lose it all. This must be that karma thing that Shego had talked about sometimes.

Suddenly the mad scientist felt a hand in his. He looked down at the hand in surprise, and his gaze traveled up an arm until it reached his girlfriend's face, which bore a peculiar expression. It was strange; that expression looked really familiar and yet he couldn't place exactly when he had seen it on her before.

"Don't worry." Kim spared a glance back to her now befuddled boyfriend and gave him a confident smile. "It'll all be okay. No matter what happens, you'll still have your hot girlfriend." She blushed and turned to watch the sky outside of the hovercar again, making sure to keep the car steady. A smile graced her face. The joy she felt at coming back momentarily outweighed the dread she felt for the possible disaster that could happen. "We'll be there in a minute. I can see the street they live on."

Drakken blinked in confusion for a second before he realized why she'd suddenly said that. "I was thinking out loud again, wasn't I?"

Kim blushed harder. "Yeah."

"…oops."

A blush slowly developed on his own face and he tried to look anywhere but at Kim though he tightened his grip on her hand. Just to reassure her. He certainly didn't need it. Even if he was still feeling crummy in the tummy.

They landed the hovercar on the front lawn, the redhead somehow managing to bring it down with only one hand as Drakken had refused to let her other hand go. She looked up at her childhood home. It was still surprising that they had managed to rebuild it exactly as it had been before. Loosening her grip on her boyfriend's hand and sliding it free, she hopped out of the hovercar, landing on her feet on the driveway.

The blue man reluctantly followed her up the short path to the house. He only remembered this house from the blueprints he had of it in hopes of somehow being able to strike at his former arch-foe when she was off her guard. That hope fell through quickly when he realized that all of the members of the household had foiled his plan at least once at some point.

Drakken waited behind Kim as she knocked on the door. If his boss decided to be wrathful, at least this way his girlfriend could protect him. The door was answered almost as soon as the knocking stopped.

"Kimmie-cub!"

"Hi dad!"

The father and daughter shared a hug, each happy to be able to see the other. It had been several weeks since they'd last gotten to hug due to both of their hectic schedules. James let go of his little girl and held her at arm's length.

"You look great." He ushered her into the house and gave an icy stare to his employee. "Hello Drew," James growled.

Drakken waited as his superior walked into the house, leaving the door open with no welcome. The blue man frowned and entered cautiously. You never knew when someone would set up a trap.

Kim was waiting just inside, looking at her nervous boyfriend with a bemused smirk. "Just remember: This is your fault."

She giggled at his sudden fit of grumbles and teeth-grinding before he crossed his arms and let her guide him to the family room.

* * *

_Just a silly little thing. Poor Drakken just can't catch a break, even when he does go straight. XD Kim probably secretly enjoys driving him crazy to see his reaction.  
_

_Thanks to DoofusPrime for taking a look and helping me make it tolerable (aka beta stuff).  
_


	9. The Chapter With a Much Too Long Title

Actual title: The Necronomiconvection Oven used by a Lethal Chef that Bakes a Recipe for Disaster with a Grain of Salt which Cooks Up Trouble

* * *

"Wow." Drakken stared at the monstrosity, barely capable of grasping what it was. The mad scientist had created many horrifying things in his long career of villainy. He was no stranger to eldritch abominations or breaking the laws of the universe. But this…this was just barely within his realm of comprehension.

It had been _years_ since something had managed to have this effect on him. Partly because he had mostly stopped all of his morally questionable research, but mostly because few things were as hard to understand as this.

With awe clear on his face, he turned to the person that had created said thing and asked, "How in the world did you make this? I mean—" his arm waved at the pot of…stuff "—_how_? It shouldn't even be possible! I mean…I mean…" a choking sound erupted from his throat as he glanced at it again "…_**tentacles**_!"

Kim stood, staring with a sort of vague horror at the mass of what should not be. No movement or recognition of being addressed. In fact, she hadn't moved an inch since her first scream of confusion when she had first checked on her little experiment. Drakken was just about to ask louder when she replied quietly.

"I have no idea." The color had completely drained from her face, her red hair looking even brighter in the contrast. "I just…you said to experiment…that I couldn't be as bad as my family warned you." She suddenly turned and grabbed Drakken by his collar of his labcoat and shook him, crying "_I JUST POURED SOME SALT AND NOODLES IN WATER AND BAKED IT_!"

Drakken, subject to minor head trauma for a few seconds, managed to slip out of his coat and fall to the floor. For some reason that didn't stop Kim from continuing to shake the coat. The blue man stood up and just watched his girlfriend for a few minutes. The redhead continued, oblivious to the fact that the coat was empty and that he was standing staring right at her.

He looked from her to the thing that should not be. The flesh of it bubbled as small appendages—some ending in claws, most erupting into tentacles that spread out into smaller tentacles, and a handful developing fully into miniature human arms—burst forth from it before they withered and fell back into the writhing mass. What Drakken assumed were mouths split open all over the blob and shrieked, moaned, cried out in many voices before they were once again swallowed by itself.

It must have some sort of insanity effect. How he was mostly immune he wasn't sure. All Drakken knew was that this thing needed to be gotten rid of.

As Kim continued to shake the coat mercilessly, caught in some sort of mind-altering state, Drakken left the kitchen intent on solving the problem. He returned several minutes later with a small (by his usual standards) cannon of some sort.

"Can't leave you sitting around here," he said to the writhing mass of amorphous flesh. "I wish I could keep you if just to figure out how my Cherry Pie managed to make you…" he lifted the gun up onto his shoulder and aimed "…but I've run into enough alternate dimensional beasts to know when one is just too much trouble. Toodles!"

With a laugh of mad joy, Drakken depressed the trigger with his palm. A flash of purple light burst from the end of the cannon and encompassed the pot. The thing let out a shriek from all of its many warping mouths before it, the pot, and most of the stove and counter next to the stove vanished.

Kim stiffened, dropping the coat she had been shaking and blinked in confusion. "Wh—what just happened?"

"Oh nothing," Drakken replied before he flipped his cannon over and blew on the smoking end. "Hm. Must've overloaded something."

"Nothing? _NOTHING?_" The redhead waved a hand at the destroyed kitchen. "You call _that_ nothing?"

"Ah ah ah! You forget, I've had to deal with certain people blowing up my homes—"

"Evil lairs."

"—a ton of times before! This little bit of damage is nothing." Drakken winced as he noticed the smell of gas. His vines snaked out from his collar and quickly tied off the ends of the pipes that had been inadvertently zapped to a different place in the space/time continuum along with the oven. "Eheh…just have to get it fixed."

"Right," Kim said, eyebrow raised. "And this has nothing to do with me having tried to bake something?"

"…weeeelllll…" Drakken scratched his head. "Let's just say that I'll be the one doing all the cooking from now on. Including making basic sandwiches."

The young woman groaned. "This is why I don't try to cook. I end up making something melt or a cake batter explodes…or that one time when I somehow brought a chicken back to life…"

The blue man stared at Kim blankly.

"…what?" she asked defensively. "I can do anything, but there are some things that I'm not very good at." A flash of anger hit her at admitting a fault which she immediately bit back. It was something she needed to get better at. Even the girl that can do everything can't be perfect at everything.

"...remind me not to let you mess with anything in my laboratory. If you can create something that horrific from just cooking materials, I would be horrified to see what would happen with proper supplies." He paused for a second. "Actually, I would be thrilled. But since we just got my lab cleaned up from the trolling problem I would prefer to spend some more time in it _before_ we do any sort of permanent damage."

"Why would I—"

"Because baking is the science of YUM!" Drakken cried as he posed dramatically, a arm raised into the air.

Kim narrowed her eyes and growled. She was _so_ not in the mood for his jokes.

The blue man stood for several minutes and waited for Kim to respond with something besides a growl. The only thing she did was go from glaring at him to rubbing her head. He suddenly realized that maybe now wasn't the time to tell jokes. After all, he didn't even know the possible side effects of insanity induced by a universal horror.

Slowly and sheepishly, the scientist let his arm drop. "I read that in one of my favorite comics once."

"…" Kim turned away from him and began walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, somewhat lost.

"I'm going to go see if there are any places to buy kitchen parts from in the area. And a new oven." She paused at the doorway before turning back to the confused man and saying, "Also, 'Cherry Pie' won't work." A shudder of revulsion spread through her as she continued with, "It feels like something my parents would call me."

Drakken folded his arms in annoyance as she went into the main hallway. Why does she have to say no to all of his nickname suggestions? None of them were as bad as Bubble Butt!

He reached into his coat and pulled out a small, thick piece of paper. His small but nimble fingers quickly unfolded it into a long sheet of paper which he took over to what was left of the counter. After he made sure he wasn't accidentally setting it down in any possible remaining water, he pulled a pen out from the same pocket and crossed out 'Cherry Pie'. It was placed between 'Baby Mama' (which he had heard from tv and had thought sounded like a common nickname in a relationship) and 'All That' on his list. The title of the paper read 'Nicknames for Cuddly Bear Kim' with the Cuddly Bear part mostly erased from existence.

"Hm." Drakken looked his list over again and realized that all but 4 of the names on his list of over 200 possibilities were crossed out. "I think I need a bigger list."

* * *

**A/N:**

_That title is a result of me asking people for chapter title ideas and getting several responses. I decided that nearly all of them should be used in it, making the title much too long for tolerance sakes. I'm keeping it anyway because it reminds me of a MST3K film and amuses me to no end._

_Poor Kim just can't catch a break from authors, can she? Alas, writing the girl that can do everything failing at something is a lot more fun than I had thought it'd be. A 400 word drabble ballooned to over 1200 words as a result.  
_

_Drakken's in the market for nicknames to give Kim. Unfortunately for him, she isn't really one for nicknames. At least not since Shego used them for terms of endangerment. And her parents, we can't forget them. But he's determined. We all know that he doesn't give up that easily. XD_

_Thanks to Pojko for taking a look at this and props to kgs for inadvertently putting the image of the mini-monster in my head.  
_


	10. Worth the Wait 'X'

Waiting. He hated it. Especially right now.

Why did he have to wait? Why couldn't they just make it happen? It was a nerve-wracker, to have to sit and do _nothing_ for however long it took.

Of course, his wife had insisted on everything being normal. She had been so excited at the prospect of doing it without any sort of abnormal devices that she was even forgoing anesthesia. Normally Drakken would have been in there right next to her, giving her support. The problem was that if he went in, several others would absolutely _insist_ on going in and watching. Probably videotaping. And then showing the video at inappropriate times, like during the holidays.

So he was sitting outside of Kim's room, waiting with the rest of the family members. His mother had come, naturally, as had Kim's parents. Her brothers came nearly as fast by testing out their version of a teleportation device (one of them having left behind their left eyebrow) followed by the best friends of both spouses.

"So…how long does this take again?" Ronald asked for the half-dozenth time.

"It takes however long it takes. Now zip it!" Shego growled. "If you ask that question one more time…"

"You'll do nothing if you know what's good for you," Drakken's mother said, waving a finger in warning at both of the former sidekicks. "Just look at what you're doing to my poor baby!" She patted Drakken on the back in what seemed to be an attempt to calm him down. It just happened to make him even more nervous as it made him feel like everyone was staring at him.

He began to play with his thumbs. It helped to distract him, at least. Playing a thumb war with yourself was a bit boring even if it was distracting.

"So Drew," James began, wincing at the sudden loud gasps of pain that echoed out of his daughter's room, "did you two pick out a name?"

"A name?" the blue man asked stupidly as he tried to untangle his hands. Somehow he'd missed a step and ended up mixing his fingers in a rather strange way. "OH! A name." He shook his head and answered, "No. We're going to let the godparents do that."

"You mean doofus and I have to agree on a name?" Shego exclaimed.

"Not a doofus," Ron said under his breath. A snarling sound from Shego silenced his minor protesting.

"Yes, you and _Ronald_ have to agree on what name to give him…her…whatever," Drakken insisted. He and Kim had agreed on that point several months before, just as they had decided to have their friends be the godparents. Kim had been extremely reluctant having a villainess that she had fought countless times be the godmother and Drakken was put off letting the clumsy sidekick anywhere near the word godfather, but they had finally agreed not to disagree with each other's choice.

"Awww. Why couldn't we name the kid?" Tim asked, finally saying something after nearly six hours of plotting with his twin on various sketches they were working on in their Jim and Timmunicators.

"Yeah, why couldn't we?" his twin agreed. "We would've come up with a great name. Like Blueberry."

"Or Dyepack."

Drakken's eye twitched as his wife's brothers once again poked fun at him with their inane nicknames. "We will NOT have a child named 'Blueberry' or 'Dye Pack' or…or…"

"Mouthwash?" Shego supplied with a snicker.

"**OR 'MOUTHWASH'**!"

"Just relax, dear," Mama Lipsky hummed. "Naming a child is easy. They just need to listen to the baby and let their hearts guide them. And I'm sure that it won't lead to anything deviant."

"Mother," Drakken said, teeth gritted and his voice reaching a sing-song pitch, "perhaps you should just let them do it the way they want? I'm very much not in the mood for having any sort of fight happen."

"Are you sure you wanna avoid a fight or just stop any talking altogether?" Ron wondered aloud. "This is the fifth time you've tried to get us to shut up."

"I…I just…nnnnnNNNNNNGGGHHH!"

"Go do something before you blow a gasket," Shego grumbled. Reaching into the leg pouch that her outfit was usually equipped with, she pulled out something small and rectangular and tossed it at Drakken.

He caught it in a fumbling manner, his gloved hands somehow managing to slip on the smooth material. When he finally caught a look at what his former partner had tossed him, he snorted in derision.

"Cigarettes? Why would I want these?" Drakken asked as he held them away from him like they reeked.

Shrugging, the green woman responded, "Hey, you're the one that skipped the tradition with the cigars. I just grabbed what I could on the way here. Hell, I was surprised you guys decided to do this in a hospital. Otherwise I probably could've gotten an entire pack of Cubans in." Pausing for a second, she added, "Not that I couldn't have gotten them in here anyway."

"Better safe than sorry, Shego," her former partner in crime responded. "Didn't want to do it at home and then discover that there was a problem. And while I appreciate the sentiment behind it, I find smoking to be very…" he made a face "…disgusting."

James got up from his seat and walked over to his son-in-law. "Could I have them then?"

Shocked, Anne uttered, "James! You've been smoke-free for nearly 25 years!"

Her husband ducked his head in embarrassment. "Well, I just figured…with all the tension…and he didn't bring cigars…our _first_ _grandchild_…!"

Her face set in a slight frown, Anne replied "Go ahead then. Just don't start sneaking a stick every now and then like you had before."

The grandfather-to-be sheepishly grabbed the cigarette pack from his disapproving in-law and headed for the nearest exit. A sudden scream from the room they were waiting outside of caused him to move at a brisker pace.

"Uh, actually…" the blonde that was sitting there said, his face slowly turning green, "I think I'll go do the celebratory thing too…" Ron hopped up from his seat like it was hot and began sprinting to where Kim's dad had disappeared to.

Shego chuckled at the former sidekick. "You'd think that he would be used to that sort of thing. He's probably delivered a half-dozen babies at this point."

"Now now. Don't give the boy a hard time," Mama Lipsky said, clicking her tongue. "Delivering a baby isn't something you really can get used to."

"And how would you know?" the villainess challenged.

"You can't be a midwife for 40 years without learning a few things about delivering babies," the elderly woman countered sharply.

"Drew never told us that you were a midwife," Anne said with some curiosity, sparing Drakken a small questioning look before turning her attention back to his mother.

"Oh yes! Of course, Drewbie never really liked it when I brought clients home. 'Mama, they're making such a big mess!' he'd always yell," Drakken's mother laughed. "Now, this was _before_ people got all nervous about _germs_…"

His mother continued to ramble about her various experiences in the field of home delivery. It served as a great distraction for the strangely quiet twins and Kim's mother. Occasionally Anne would ask a technical question of the older woman to which the woman would answer with enthusiasm. Shego had resorted to filing her nails in a much more focused manner than the blue scientist had seen from her even during his most incoherent of rants.

When James and Ron came back, the blonde looking even greener and coughing every other breath, Drakken began to get extremely nervous. He'd known that his genetics were a bizarre mix that even DNAmy would have had trouble taking apart. In fact, he and Kim both got a surprise when they found that they had somehow managed to conceive even with his genetics and both their exposure to various harmful chemicals. For the baby to have survived the odds was beyond remarkable.

It made him worry that the baby might not be as normal as his wife.

Twiddling his thumbs again, Drakken suddenly wished that he hadn't let his father-in-law take the pack of cigarettes. At least then he would've had an excuse to go and be nervous somewhere else. Right now all he could do was sit and wait.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a large hand slap his knee. Jumping in surprise, Drakken turned to see James had taken a seat next to him.

"You look pretty pale," the father of three observed of his slightly younger college friend. "Nervous?" The blue man nodded and sighed. To his chagrin, James began to chuckle. "I was nervous when my little Kimmie-cub was born. Same with the twins."

Drakken couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was like James tore all his material from old sitcoms. Next he was going to comfort him about how all fathers go through this.

Sure enough, the older man patted Drew's back and began to tell about how this was the sign of truly being a man. Out of pure fear of James' temper, which Drakken seemed able to stir up easily, he sat and feigned listening to his old friend while thinking about what he could invent to help soon-to-be-fathers in the same situation get through it.

Somehow Drakken fell asleep. He wasn't entirely sure when or how. But he was sure he did because he found himself being shaken awake by his mother-in-law.

"Drew?" she whispered. It looked like a significant amount of time had passed. Anne had gotten dressed in her surgeon's uniform and Drakken knew she hadn't had to work the day they had gone to the hospital.

"Hmm?" The scientist rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "How long was I…?"

"Nearly 12 hours," the redhead answered.

"TWELVE HOU—"

"Shhhhh!" a passing nurse exclaimed, emphasizing it by slapping a finger on her mouth.

Drakken slapped a hand on his mouth to stop his exclamation from continuing. He then whispered between his fingers, "Twelve hours?"

"None of us wanted to wake you up. We know you hadn't gotten much sleep the night before." Anne shrugged. "And frankly, it was going to be a long wait."

"Ah." He twiddled his thumbs a few times. "So she's still…?"

"Just finished, actually. They're ready to have you go in," Anne said. "I'll come back as soon as I can. James and the twins are on their way from the house and your mother went to bail your cousin out of jail, so you'll have a few minutes to yourselves."

Drakken looked around as he stood from the chair and stretched. "What about Shego and Ronald?"

"Shego dragged him off when I came out here. Something about getting a snack."

The blue man chuckled. Even as abrasive and cruel as Shego could be, she was also a good friend. Withstanding the ex-sidekick's snacking abilities so he could have time with his wife and new child would mean a favor later though. Hopefully it would be sabotaging Dementor's equipment again so she could get out of working for a week.

"What are you waiting for?" Anne urged, pushing him towards the door to his wife's room. "Go on! I have an appointment with an occipital tumor." Giggling like a schoolgirl, she practically skipped down the hallway of the hospital. Drakken could have sworn he heard her humming something about being a grandmother as she turned the corner.

He walked up to the door that he had been waiting outside of for nearly an entire day and hesitated. What if his opening the door woke the baby? Or maybe he would knock the baby-holder over and hurt it? Maybe he should just wait…

A sudden cry from in the room broke him from his thoughts. A baby cry, strong and unimpeded.

His hand reached for the doorknob and opened it of its own volition. His feet also rebelled, propelling him through the door and into the room.

In the bed of the sparsely furnished room laid his wife. Her head was sticky with sweat, her hair stuck at odd angles here and there. She was fussing with something in her arms until she noticed him standing in the doorway uncertainly.

"Took you long enough," Kim jabbed lightheartedly, a smile firmly on her lips. Her eyes lightened as she said, "The nurses told me you were passed out like a rock. It was about time. You haven't been sleeping well since we went past the due date."

Drakken scratched the back of his head sheepishly, still not taking another step.

"Come here," the tired redhead ordered softly. "You should meet your daughter."

Once again his legs took on a life of their own as they walked him over to the bed. He couldn't figure out how he wasn't collapsing. His entire body felt like a pile of jelly. Yet it was still managing to reach Kim's bedside.

The new mother unwrapped the blankets that were protecting the baby from the cold. Brushing the small, near-blind baby's hair lightly, she said, "The doctors couldn't figure out how she could be so blue and not be suffering from hypoxia. Told them to go take a look at the father." Chuckling as she eyed her hair, she added, "I guess the coin toss got tails, huh?"

Drakken hesitantly reached a hand toward the child before withdrawing it. Before Kim could ask, he removed a glove and reached the hand toward the baby again. He let his fingers run through the tuft of bright red hair before comparing his own skin tone to hers. His was a much more intense color, but it was unmistakable in her as well. The nose and ears, luckily, looked to have been copied straight from her mother. It was a shame the eye color never was stable until a few months old, he thought as the baby blinked her eyes for a second before shutting them again. Otherwise he could be sure that the bright blue was from her mom's mom.

"She's…very unique," Drakken heard himself say before mentally kicking himself a second later. Why couldn't he have said the stereotypical thing, like 'she's so beautiful' or 'I can't believe we made this with our love'?

Somehow Kim didn't get upset. Instead, she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a goof." She held the baby out to him, a silent offer. Once again his arms moved without him and carefully took hold of their baby. He would have to give himself a physical later to make sure he didn't somehow contract a parasite that caused unconscious actions.

He held the baby close to his chest, afraid to even breathe lest he accidentally hurt her. She reached her tiny hands out, trying to grab onto whoever was holding her. Drakken offered her an ungloved finger and watched in fascination as her tiny, tiny fingers tried to wrap around his one admittedly small digit. He wasn't surprised when she failed. Her body wasn't coordinated enough for that.

"I'm so happy," Kim said, wrapping her arms around Drakken and the baby. "This is definitely a Nodak moment."

Waiting a few seconds, Drakken responded, "She went to bail Cousin Eddy out of jail. Don't worry; she'll probably _encourage_ Eddy to speed to get here."

"So we get to have some time to just sit together?" she said in astonishment.

"Yup."

"…wow." Kim looked at Drew for a few seconds before scooting over to one side of her bed. "Lay with me?"

He blinked a few times before finally processing just what she had said. "Oh! Right. Laying with you. For cuddles. Non-crushing cuddles. Because that would be bad for the baby."

His wife simply rolled her eyes and held her arms out. Carefully, Drakken handed their baby over to her, making sure to support her head as he did so. Once Kim was securely holding her, he climbed into the twin bed next to her, trying not to fall off the side he just got in on.

"Can you believe that she's all ours? Didn't even need a specialist's help," the hero marveled, cuddling the now dozing baby.

"We were extremely lucky," Drakken admitted as he wrapped an arm around his family. Hesitantly, he asked, "So the home security system I invented…?"

"Not a chance."

"Curses!" he lamented with a chuckle. "After all the work I put into it."

"We'll be just fine as long as Commodore Puddles continues to be a terror to strangers," Kim reassured him.

"Hmph. Ruining my fun…" Drakken said, sticking his tongue out at his wife before snuggling down next to her.

Several minutes later, Shego and Ron returned just as Mama Lipsky and Motor Ed burst through the wall opposite the room with a car that screamed overcompensation. After several more minutes of arguing and ill-fated flirting attempts, James and the boys arrived, reminding them all why exactly they were there. When they entered the room they found the new parents and child soundly asleep on the small bed. While none of them dared to wake the three up, many, many photos were taken of them which would later be used to completely embarrass them at family get-togethers.

But for the moment, the family of three was allowed to simply sleep together in peace.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Believe it or not, this WAS just supposed to be 800 words maximum. Now it's nearly** 3,000 **words.__ Seriously._

_The fluffiest and cheesiest chapter yet I think. A teensy baby for the couple. Jumped a few years between one-shots/drabbles, I know, but I never said these would be connected or in order._

_Thanks to **kgs-wy** for checking it out before I posted. If you have a name idea, I'd be interested to see what y'all think of. And it totally isn't because I can't think of a name. *shifty eyes* Not in the least...  
_


	11. Past Surprise

In Paris, two people sat together at a small bistro. Between them on the table was a tray of tea, along with a small cup of sugar cubes. Each had a half-filled cup in front of them. As they both kept an eye on the building across the street, they spoke back and forth in a verbal game of tennis. They were in the middle of a seemingly heated debate.

"So you have never considered going to the supposed bad side, Miss Possible?" Mr. Lipsky asked as he added a cube of sugar to his tea.

"I certainly do not wish to conquer the world. It is a petty thing to strive for." The redhead glared intently at the man sipping his drink across from her. "What I do not understand, good sir, is why you insist on continuously trying to achieve an unachievable goal such as that?"

The man took another drink of his tea, turning her question over in his head. "Would you believe that I wish to make the world a better place?"

A laugh burst forth from the petite woman's lips before she could smother it, earning an unpleasant frown from her teatime companion. "My apologies. I have just never heard such a purpose in all the time that I have been in the business of world-faring."

"That would be because most are unable to think beyond their own ambitions." He paused, stirring the tea with a spoon. "I must admit, I started in this business to satisfy my own ego."

"I know. I was there when you tried your first caper."

Mr. Lipsky smiled as his mind wandered to earlier years. "I do believe it was a clever scheme, was it not?"

Miss Possible choked on her tea, desperate to cover this laugh. Once the urge subsided and she cleaned the mess that had resulted with as much grace as she could muster, she replied, "It was not as clever as you could have been. You simply stole someone else's invention for your own gain."

"Not that you let me benefit from it," the dark-haired man reminded her. "Miss Go was quite upset to have lost to an upstart such as yourself. She's still trying to prove that she is much better than you are."

"Is that why she has not left your employ in the years we have been fighting?"

"That is what I assume. And your clumsy little friend, I suppose he continues to be involved for the headlines?" the scientist prodded.

"Mr. Stoppable is not a glory hound, unlike you and Miss Go."

"We are getting off topic," Mr. Lipsky said, brushing off her barb.

"So you truly believe you will save the world by subjecting it to an iron grip?" she asked, incredulity strong in her voice.

"You do not seem to realize just how chaotic the world is. I happen to know that there are rumblings of a war occurring far in the Arabian regions of the world," he commented.

"There are wars taking place all over the planet. I do not understand how one more will make a difference," Miss Possible said, giving an unladylike shrug of indifference as she poured herself a new cup of tea.

"My point exactly."

The redhead blew on her fresh cup as she pondered what she had said. "I suppose you have a minor point. But" she shook her head "subjecting the world to your rule is not much better if you think about it. You would still be forcing the people to conform to a set of rules which they may not agree with."

"But at least they would not kill each other over whose morals were correct." He drained his cup dry and looked at it in contemplation. "I do rather enjoy playing this game with you, Meriam."

Miss Possible couldn't help but to smile. "I suppose it has become a game at this point. And playing against you is quite a bit different than the ruffians I usually encounter in my investigations."

Mr. Lipsky hesitated. "I enjoy this game mostly because of you."

She also took a few moments to reply. "I cannot honestly say I continue to do this due to you. I will admit that it would not be nearly as much fun."

"It is a shame that we are on opposite ends of the same side."

"We are only on the same side in your eyes, Bart."

"Then perhaps I should say that we're both trying to do what we believe right?" he suggested.

Miss Possible blinked and shook her head. "You are a very odd fellow."

"And you are a very odd lady." Bartholomew sighed as he set his cup down. "I do believe I fancy your oddness."

Meriam's mouth twitched in amusement. "An odd lady to match yourself?"

They both sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes, once again watching the building.

"How did Miss Go manage to get into the museum?" the redhead finally asked.

"The roof is rarely watched. Most even forget that there are ways to sneak in up there." He pulled out a few francs and set them on the table. "And the clumsy oaf?"

"I would prefer it if you would simply call him John," she said sharply before answering. "His badge allows him entry into places where most are not permitted."

"Yes, it would. I may just borrow that at some point in the future," the mad scientist chuckled. Looking forlorn, he added, "It should not be too much longer."

"Johnathon will stumble upon Miss Go soon," Miss Possible agreed. "I must say, this was a…unique experience."

"I concur. Shame we cannot do this more often."

"Perhaps if you would not insist on—"

An explosion rocked the building they had been watching off and on, cutting the redhead off and causing them both to duck for cover. Meriam winced as she saw smoke pour out of the museum before turning to the man she had been talking to.

"You resort to mass violence now?" the redhead said with shock. "And you dare to consider yourself on the side of good?"

"I had told her not to resort to explosives unless she needed to," Mr. Lipsky said defensively. "I thought she would not be cornered so easily."

"You underestimate my companion," Meriam said, smirking as she squinted at the museum. "He is more capable than you would think." She looked to where her teatime discussion partner had been. To her surprise, he wasn't there, instead having taken off at a sprint toward the museum. She silently cursed as she lifted her dress from the ground to give chase.

Another explosion burst from the building and a pale woman in a dark green dress burst out of the pluming smoke, hands empty.

Bartholomew balked at them as he ran up to her. "Where's the—"

"The idiot detective managed to get a clumsy grab in," Miss Go grumbled as she ran by her confuddled employer. "I will be heading back to the meeting point. You are on your own, Mr. I-Must-Rub-Salt-In-My-Opponent's-Wounds." She tossed a smoke bomb ahead of her, not slowing even when the ball exploded near her feet.

To Meriam's surprise, Bartholomew didn't immediately run after his cohort. He waited for her to catch up to where he was standing before taking one of her hands. Bowing, he brought the hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Perhaps in another life we could be something," Mr. Lipsky said regretfully. "But not this one." He dropped the hand and ran into the smoke that had swallowed his partner seconds before. "Until we meet again, Miss Possible!"

The intrepid reporter ran into the smoke after him, trying to catch any sign of her opponents. To her dismay they were already gone, leaving no trace of their whereabouts. From behind her Detective Stoppable burst from the settling smoke debris. The coughing alone would have made him an easy target to evade.

"MP, she went this way. I just saw her!" he cried, pointing in the wrong direction. "Luckily, there is a small taco food store over there that we can grab a snack from as we search for the fiends."

"Yes. I am quite sure," Meriam said with plenty of sarcasm. "Is this like when you had seen Sir Paww run into the taco restaurant when we were in Spain?"

"How was I to know that he had not disguised himself as an elderly woman?"John pouted.

The redhead shook her head, smiling at her friend. "It matters not. You managed to stop their plot before it could unfold. For that, you deserve the treat of one of your strange little tacos."

"Skippidy-dee!" the blonde cheered. "Nothing quite satisfies the after-crime-stopping like the wonder that is the taco."

"I am sure I could think of a dozen things that would please me more than a greasy ball of ground-up beef," his friend shuddered.

"You know," John Stoppable said as he practically skipped toward their destination, "that Lipksy fellow seems a bit touched in the head. Taking over the world and being all evil and stuff. At least Miss Go gets paid to do what she does."

Meriam paused, thinking before giving a small smile and looking to where she had last seen their foe. "Yes, I suppose he is an odd fellow."

* * *

**A/N:**

_A chapter mostly based off the characters shown in the past in the episode 'Rewriting History'. I took a few liberties with them mostly because__ the episode didn't have much on the characters anyway. I figured that since it was a more 'civilized' time it wouldn't be out of the question to have the two that couldn't sneak into the museum (c'mon...do you really think Meriam would break into a place where her friend John could already get in?) sit and have tea while anxiously waiting for their associates.__ Also made Bart a bit more of a proper gentleman. He really didn't seem like an uneducated clod in the flashbacks, which means that he was probably equally knowledgeable in manners._

_Hope y'all enjoy this little one-shot addition. Please leave a review! :D_**  
**


	12. Introducing 'E'

Drakken and Shego ran into the mountain lair and slammed the doors behind them.

"Do you think she noticed us come in here?" the blue man asked nervously, pushing his back against the door like there was a monster behind it.

The villainess gave her employer a look that told him just how dumb she thought he was. "You're joking me, right? She saw us run up the trail to the lair. Where _else_ would we go?"

"Uhm…"

"Yeah." The sound of whistling started to leak in from the outside, causing both of the villains to suddenly freeze up.

"I suggest a tactical rear advancement to the weapons closet?" Drakken squeaked as he slowly edged away from the door.

"Good plan."

They both made a break for it, managing to run into the next room over before the front door found itself reduced to splinters in mere seconds. It wasn't often that Shego found herself running with her employer. So it was a great surprise to her to discover that the man was somehow able to outrun her to the weapons room.

Once they barred the door, they tried to make an escape through the air ducts. Except…

"Great." Shego stared at the air duct that was too small for even a rat to fit through. "I'd forgotten. This is the lair you let me redesign, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." They both winced as the sound of the door buckling rang through the chamber. "…we're going to die a horrible death, aren't we?"

"Probably," the green woman managed to utter before the door caved in and fell to the ground. A deafening silence fell on the room, lasting long enough for Shego to snap. "Look, I don't know who or what you are, whether an evil clone or the strains of heroism having finally busted Kimmie's brain. Just know that I'm most certainly not going down without a fight!"

"Fight?" a confused voice echoed from the entrance. To both the villains' surprise, the voice began to laugh.

"What so funny?" Drakken dared to ask.

Once the laughter had tapered off to a slight giggle, the owner of the voice walked into the room. "I just find it funny…to say that you won't go down without a fight assumes that you could actually last more than a few seconds against me."

"I have to say," the mad scientist gulped, looking at the redhead, "I think she has a point there."

"Oh, so you're gonna give up just because she has her battlesuit, her usual annoying Kimmieness…claws…a few guns…what looks like a portal generator…" Shego swallowed. Shaking her head, the villainess said, "We're doomed. I know we are. I just have to know…what inspired the change, Kimmie?"

"Please. Call me Kimmila," the teen hero said. "And it's a funny story. One you've heard before, I'm sure. You see, Ron—my former sidekick—is the master of Mystical Monkey Powers. And poor Ronnie, being one to not step back from destiny, wanted to be the best Mystical Monkey Master he could be. For some reason," the redhead shrugged, "he thought that included being completely evil-free."

"Oh crap," Shego gasped. "I know where this is going." She shook her head in dismay. "The doofus used an attitudinator, didn't he?"

"Well what do you know," Kimmila seemed to marvel. "You can actually think!"

"So…what does that have to do with us?" the green woman said, cutting right to the chase.

"Aww. Not in the mood for the back and forth insults? I'm shocked," the teen fake pouted. "It's been such a tradition. It wounds my pride…"

"I knew I should have updated my will," Drakken grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," the battlesuit-clad woman said. "Truth is that I need a second in command when I make my bid for the world. So I came to get the one person that I think would do best."

"Glad to see you still kept your brain even when turned evil," Shego said, smirking. "I'll be just fine with being your second. You will have to throw in a few things, like Iceland…"

Frowning, Kimmila grunted, "I don't mean you." She lifted a sharpened claw and pointed at the other occupant of the room. "I want him."

"Wait, say _what_?" Shego's mouth was open and twitching in an unpleasant way and Drakken was gawking like someone had just told him the Snowman Hank crew had had erotic massage sessions with his mother.

"I. Want. Drakken. Was that slow enough for your little brain to catch that time?" The attitudinated redhead smirked as Shego growled at the insult.

"Yeah, I get _that_. What I don't get is _**why**_? Why Dorky Smurf?"

"Hey!"

"Hmm." Kimmila put a finger to her chin and pretended to think. A few seconds were wasted to get on Shego's nerves before she shrugged and replied, "Well, I'd say it's a mix of wanting to be a Daddy's _naughty_ girl by playing out my fantasy with one of his old classmates, wanting to fulfill a few of my fantasies for the hero/villain dynamic, and me wanting a cute little pet by my side that will be my submissive plaything whenever I want." Her voice turned to ice. "And we both know you submit to no one."

Shego was a bit put off by Kimmila's instant disqualification of the potential the green woman had as a right-hand woman. Actually, **everything** Kim was saying was putting her off. This was not the Kimmie that she knew. "You _do_ realize I'm a heck of a lot more useful than him, right?"

"You _do_ realize that every skill you have I have, only better, right?" Kimmila echoed back at the villainess. She managed to hit a sensitive spot in Shego's ego, making her wince before she could stop herself. "At least Drakken has skills I lack. He can build satellites that are capable of blowing the entire planet into cosmic dust. You can't even beat a high school cheerleader or her annoying blonde sidekick. But then again" a nasty grin flashed across the teen's face "I _can_ do anything."

"Drakken? Skilled? Please. He's barely even housebroken." Shego knew she was exaggerating a tad, but the rule of drama demanded it. "He's also a one-note villain. You'd get bored and toss him out in a few days."

"Shego, Shego, Shego." The evil redhead shook her head in disappointment. "You should never blame the pet for what's clearly the fault of the trainer."

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Drakken griped.

"NO!" Shego yelled out of habit. Kimmila, on the other hand, eyed Drakken like she was just noticing him and sauntered over as slowly and tantalizingly as she could.

"Why of course you do, Drewbie," the redheaded woman purred. Drakken flinched at his mother's nickname for him and almost automatically responded but managed to catch himself, realizing this was _not_ the best time to be finicky about it. Kim breached his personal bubble and trailed a finger from the belt of his coat up to the end of his chin, grinning at his obvious discomfort. "Now really, don't you _want_ to conquer the world with me? We could have so much fun together."

"I...uhm..." Drakken had planned on saying 'no', he really had. Even had a speech for why he could never let someone else conquer the world, even if he was a co-ruler. But for some reason, his brain was starting to feel really fuzzy and he felt like he should just do what she wanted of him. "Well..." Kimmila ran the razor-tipped finger along his jaw and up to his head, nearly having to stand on her tiptoes to do so, and began to lightly scratch. "Nnnngh."

Shego wasn't stupid and could tell that something was up. Drakken would _never_ willingly play second fiddle to someone when it came to world domination and should have given a strong and entirely unneeded speech of why he could never ever let someone else rule the world besides him. "What'd you do?" Shego asked, eyeing the still-scratching redhead.

Kimmila looked at Shego over her shoulder and replied, "Mind control serum that Drakken made. Never got rid of it. It's ridiculously easily put into tiny compartments in the tips of gloves. Very handy for when I need to bend people to my will without entirely forcing them." She scratched a bit harder at Drakken's head. Her tone switched from conversational to that of an excited pet owner as she said, "Now who's the evil boy that's going to join me in world domination and be my little toy to play with as I please?"

"I am!" Drakken chirped with a shit-eating grin.

"You're SUCH a good pet," Kimmila said with a devilish smile. "You're going to get a _very_ special treat later… And maybe after a few weeks I'll stop giving you regular doses of the mind control serum. I'm sure by then you'll realize how much better two conquerors are than one." The new villainess kissed his nose before she stopped scratching and set herself back down flat on her feet. "Now what should we do first?"

Kimmila was both curious for Drakken's thoughts on what should be done first and was testing to see if her modifications to the mind control serum had worked. She might even do what he suggested. After all, the only thing that usually stopped his plans was now on his side.

"Ask Shego to please actually help this time?" the blue man answered honestly.

She chuckled. "That's a good start. But instead of asking for her help, I think we should make her an offer. Pay her to simply stay out of the way."

The thief, who was in the process of sneaking out of the room, paused. "Say what?"

"Would you be willing to stay out of my—erm, _our_ way, if we made it worth your while?" Kimmila smiled. "I don't want you as my second, but this is a much better deal for you. Just imagine it. All you have to do is sit on a beach somewhere, relaxing for a few months. Possibly years. We'll pay for everything." She lightly scratched the man's neck. "Isn't that right, Drakken?"

"Of course we will!" the scientist agreed enthusiastically.

"…you're joking me," Shego deadpanned. "You raided this place like a demon and all you wanted to do was enslave Drakken and offer me my dream life? Well, my near dream life." When the redhead raised an eyebrow, the green-hued villainess shrugged. "Even in paradise you can get bored. I need to be able to do a few projects on my own."

"I'm just fine with you doing your own little schemes…as long as they don't interfere with us. And I'll admit, my entrance was a bit showy, even for me. But," Kimmila shrugged, "what's the point of being better than everyone else if you can't rub it in extra hard sometimes?"

"I would be all for that. IF it hadn't been _my face_ you were rubbing into it," Shego sneered. Even with the facade she was putting out, the deal that Kimmie was offering her was…tempting. **Very** tempting. The villainess knew just how worthwhile it would be to Princess to keep the knowledge of where she was, what—and who—she was doing, and how she was doing it all, secret. The bratty former cheerleader was actually being extremely generous seeing as how she could always try to kill Shego. But even then, there was one thing that the green woman would still desire. All she would want on top of it was—

"And I assume you still want Iceland?"

Jackpot.

* * *

**A/N:**

_A very, very different addition to the collection. This was originally a cookie on kp/ that I wrote for an evil!Kim challenge. I found it, extended it, and stared for a while at just how...not fluffy it was. Oh, I'm sure a great evil Drakkim story could be woven from this. Truthfully? This is just about as much as I can stand of it. I'd probably read one, but I certainly can't write it._

_The reason Shego isn't reacting a bit more...anything is because it doesn't look like Drakken is gonna be in any danger. Using the rationalization that a lot of people give her for her abandonment of him in early season 4. Kim'll be sure to feed him and keep him safe. Thus she doesn't worry too much about him._

_A bit cruel to Drakken? I agree, I kinda was. But look at him! He's an adorable genius boytoy! Isn't that worth a bit of adorable humiliation on his part? ...guys?_

_Thanks to **kgs-wy** for once again looking at one of my creations._

_**EDIT:** Had to change the chapter name. It WAS supposed to be 'Zor...Kim?'. got rid of the ... and so it lost some of what I liked about that name. So I changed it.  
_


	13. Loss 'X'

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

The young girl twitched nervously as she watched her father cry at the graveside. "When will Puddles wake up? Daddy said that the puppy went to sleep. I wanna know when he'll wake up so we can play some more."

Kim sighed as she bent down to her daughter's level. "He won't be waking up, sweety."

"But he's just sleeping, isn't he?" Pointing at the little grave where Drakken's vines had lowered the shoebox that contained the pink dog's body, she added, "That's just a special bed for him to sleep in until he wakes up."

"Commodore Puddles won't be waking up again," her mother said, flashing back to when her own mother explained death to her. "He's sleeping forever."

"Forever?" Bright blue eyes widened to nearly comical sizes as she tried to comprehend the idea of forever. "Can't we wake him up?"

"No, we can't." Did it hurt her own mother this much when she explained to Kim that Flopsy the frog wasn't going to wake up? "Puddles went to a better place."

"Better place?" The young redhead tilted her head slightly. "Puddles didn't like being here?"

Kim frowned. This was a lot harder than she had thought it would be. "Puddles _loved_ being here. You and your father were his best friends. It was just his time to go."

Suddenly the little girl grabbed her mother's shoulders. "Then we should go get him!"

Nonplussed, Kim sputtered, "What?"

"You said Puddles went to a better place, right?" The girl was getting worked up, far more than the heroine had thought she would. "We should go get him. I don't care if people think it's a better place—Puddles belongs here with me and you and Daddy!"

"We can't go get him. He went somewhere we can't follow."

"But…" her eyes began to water, breaking Kim's heart "…but…we're Possibles! We can do anything if we try! Daddy can build whatever we need. Uncles Tweeb can help him! So can Grandpappy. You and I can go where Puddles is and—"

"It isn't possible." Kim hated having to do this, to say this, but her baby was clinging to a hope that just wasn't there. She began to stroke her daughter's long red hair as she continued. "Even us Possibles can't conquer death. Everyone dies, honey. All we can do is meet it with grace and live our lives the best we can. Puddles was no different."

This triggered something in the small girl. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she squealed, "We're all gonna die, Mommy? Even you? And Grandpappy? And Daddy?"

Kim nodded, trying to look more understanding of it all than she really felt.

"I don't wanna die!" Fear was etched into every corner of her daughter's face. "I don't wanna go wherever! I wanna stay here with you and Daddy and Grandmama and… And Puddles. Please, I don't want to die!"

"You can't stop it," the mother tried to reason. "It's just what comes with life."

"I don't get it, Mommy. I don't get it!" Her daughter began to viciously wipe the tears from her eyes, hiccupping all the while. "Why do we have to die?"

"Shhhh." Kim wrapped her daughter in a great big hug, not caring that the tears and snot were soaking into her shirt. Thinking that directing attention from the concept of dying to what might happen afterwards would be a good idea, she said, "A lot of people have different ideas about what happens when you die. Some think that you go to a place called heaven and spend eternity in paradise. Others think that you are reborn to live another life in a big cycle of life and death. And another group think that you simply cease to exist." Crinkling her nose, Kim added, "I don't really like that last idea much."

Letting out a few more hiccups, the blue-skinned girl asked, "No one knows what happens when you go to sleep forever?"

"Nope." The older redhead kissed her child on the forehead. "Everyone just has their own ideas."

"Is that why Daddy's crying so much? 'Cause he isn't sure where Puddles went?"

They both looked to Drakken who was still in the midst of a massive bawling session. He was standing next to the small mound of dirt under which the pink dog lay and simply cried. It was odd to see him crying so much. Even as emotional as he was he didn't usually just openly cry like this.

"Well…he and Puddles were good friends," Kim explained. "No matter what you believe, losing your friend hurts. Your dad is just mourning his loss."

"Oh." They both stood there, looking at the grave as they waited for Drakken to finish expressing his pain. "...Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

The girl began to fidget again. "What do you think happens when you die?"

The redheaded mother smiled and gave her daughter a hug. "I just think we all end up happy."

* * *

**A/N:**

_Dedicated to my family's pet rabbit, Simba, who died yesterday._

_Felt like writing this out. Kinda appropriate. Reached into my swiss cheese memory to pull out my own reactions to learning about death. Thought it would work, seeing as how Kim and Drakken now have a baby that will grow up and learn all about life._

_Didn't tell the name because I have a special chapter that I'm writing out for it. Strangely, the chapter itself has more of a Rongo tone to it. Not sure if I should change it or not._

_Thanks to **Sven Endori **and **kgs-wy** for taking a look at this before I posted.  
_


	14. Dr Drakken the Horrible

This wasn't what he had wanted.

He had planned everything down to the smallest detail. His arch nemesis would start giving a belligerent speech about how awesome he was, probably comment on how lame everyone else is, then dedicate the new orphanarium in his honor. The helmeted dope would be so self-absorbed that he wouldn't see the villainous scientist approaching from the eaves of the large auditorium. By the time he noticed anything it would have been too late.

But then the monster had to go and talk about Kimmie like that.

"She iz mine bedbunny, ja," the short yet powerful so-called hero said, the lusty grin smeared on his face making it seem all that more disgusting. Drew knew, just _knew_, that his foe was doing it simply to mock him and proclaim another conquest in bed. It ground painfully against his pride. What drove the wiry inventor into his mistake, though, was the reaction that the redhead had had to the comment.

He knew the young woman valued her privacy. Even with doing the laundry in a public area she always managed to keep her underthings hidden away so well that not even Drew could figure out where she'd put them…not that he ever searched them out. Now that beast waved her metaphorical underwear about with an uncaring smirk.

Even from this distance he could see the hurt and embarrassment radiating from her where she sat in the crowd.

To have the ego-glutton air just how far their relationship had gone in front of the entire town gathering was beyond reprehensible. It filled Drew with the rage akin to what he felt when Demented Hammer first mocked him with dating Kimmie. He became so angry, in fact, that he forgot what he held in his hands.

The nozzle he had been cradling was a sensitive creature. Push the trigger too hard, like Drew accidentally began to do, and it would go out-of-control. It was no wonder why it began to spurt glowing green goop everywhere around him. The force was so great that the device flew straight up and smashed into the glass container that held his secret weapon.

His secret weapon that he had been boldly discussing on his blog was still technically experimental. The Hypollinator Mutagen that he had developed produced extremely strong vines when sprayed on inanimate objects which throttled the nearest moving thing presented to them. Their obvious strength and portable capability was all that Drew had been interested in.

He had never tested how the mutagenic agent would affect a human.

With a shudder of horror he found himself getting covered head-down with the goo he had fashioned to finish off his arch-foe.

* * *

Drew Lipsky had desperately wanted only two things ever in his life: to be accepted by everyone and to find someone he loved and never let them go. Of course, his luck was never very good. He'd never earned acceptance from anyone save The Cheapskate and some of his minion buddies. With the realization that he wouldn't get the acceptance he craved, he decided to _force_ people to accept him. Conquering the world would be a big step in that direction. Once that was over, he would start the re-education program to make jocks the new nerds.

As for finding someone, he had found Kimmie to be the woman of his dreams. She was talented, caring, cute, and dedicated to making the world a better place (though, forced to take such small and limited steps, the mad scientist questioned her chances). Not to mention that she actually gave him the time of day once he actually talked to her. He would have given near anything for her to feel a smidge of what he felt for her.

And here she was dying in his arms as a crowd of useless civilians looked on from a distance.

"Kimmie?" he asked weakly. The color was draining from her face. Her life was literally fading away in front of his eyes.

"D-Drew?" the redhead queried, her voice thick with pain and eyes shut tight. Not a surprise, really. Having a vine-sized hole in your midsection isn't comfortable.

"Kimmie, don't worry," the blue-stained man began to ramble reassuringly. "Help will be here soon. Just…don't die? I mean, I know you don't really have control over it…dying I mean. Er…" Drew bit his lip. "…I'm not very good at this reassuring thing, am I?"

Kim weakly patted his hand. "It's okay. I…don't think most people…are. Not like this."

Chuckling nervously while trying not to look at her wound, he added, "I still need to let you try my cocoa moo."

He looked into her eyes and nearly recoiled in shock. The glint of recognition was unmistakable. Just like the flinch of pain and the subtle shift away from him.

"Kimmie," Drew repeated, pleading. "I didn't mean to! I was upset—I didn't know what I was doing. I…"

"Attacked a _hero_," the injured woman said, the fire in her voice making him wince before he became outraged by the mention of the less than heroic hero.

"That man is _no_ hero. He didn't deserve saving. And you didn't…you didn't deserve…" He lowered his eyes in shame. "I just…wanted to be a villain that actually _won_…"

She seemed to notice the crowd around them, a miracle since it looked like she was having trouble focusing on anything through the injury. It was in these scant few moments that were left of her life that the most wonderful and terrible thing anyone could have done for Drew happened.

"Don't worry, Drew," Kim gasped through the pain. "Demented Hammer will save us."

The shock of the statement froze the newly blue man where he sat. So numbed was he by her last words that he missed the most important seconds in his life. The young woman, cradled carefully in his arms and blood-soaked vines, took a handful of ever-shallower breaths before she stilled. Drew came to his senses just in time to see her close her eyes for the last time.

The newspapers didn't care beyond the fact that she dated their grand hero. One even dared to print 'Nation Mourns What's-Her-Face'. He'd personally made sure to destroy that particular paper, as well as the building the paper was made in. Maliciously.

The world's ugliness stood out in stark contrast to him now. He was surprised that he had never noticed it before. But that didn't matter. Now that he knew how heartless the world really was, there was no reason for him to care about it.

The viciously thorned vines circled around him like a protective aura as he walked the halls. The plants that decorated the area shrank away from him, giving him a sense of sadistic pleasure that he had never felt before. Then again, he felt many new things as of late.

The light he had felt before was extinguished, replaced by the bitterness and resentment that he had spent most of his life trying to hide. Now he revelled in it to mitigate his grief.

Reaching the doors that led to the League of Ultimate Evil, he paused, letting his mind wander down the road that he would always regret never picking. Perhaps if he had managed to gather even a shred of courage and asked Kimmie out or even maybe just talked with her before…

But that wasn't the case. He shut it out of his mind, in the process also shutting away the part of him that was Drew Lipsky. Drew was no longer needed or wanted.

He opened the gateway to his new life, the League members already assembled to greet him. Vile Monkey sat at the head in all his furry glory. It barely registered a hint of interest in the former fanboy. Instead, he let loose the best sneer he could manage as he took in the other villains before him.

"I'm Dr Horrible and I _will_ conquer the world."

If just to make it pay.

* * *

**A/N:**

_I had actually intended at one point to write out the whole KP/Dr Horrible idea. But then I realized I have a terrible track record story-wise and that I doubt__ I could write even one song for it, let alone an entire story's-worth. Heck, I couldn't even write one for this bit. I just figured that it'd be worth at least adding to the Drakkim drabble edition. I like the idea, I just can't execute it. If anyone else thinks they can do it, feel free. It'd be something I'd love to read._

_Feels like this isn't up to my usual quality. Forgive me. Busy with school and worrisome things.  
_

_Thanks to **Pharoah Rutin Tutin **and **kgs-wy** for taking a look before posting.  
_


	15. Friendly Advice

It was finally over. Weeks of chasing Drakken and Shego around the world, trying to figure out their grand scheme. Dating a boy that was the person of her dreams simply to find that he had feet of clay. Picking the false love over one that had been there for her always.

It all came to a messy head this night and she was glad for it. Though it was painful all around Kim had been glad for it to happen. Otherwise she probably would have kept blinders on and completely missed the boy that was willing to be with her no matter what.

"KP?" that very boy asked as they stood outside of Bueno Nacho headquarters, watching the procession of villains being put into the police van. Shego was put in first looking the roughest Kim had ever seen, her hair splaying wildly everywhere it could go. It wasn't a surprise; she _had_ been kicked into an electrical tower and managed to survive.

For a second, an unworthy feeling of dissatisfaction at the villainess' survival fluttered through the heroine's head.

"Yeah?" the redhead said, ignoring the desire to go over and beat on the battered woman again.

"I just wanted to…you know…" Ron cleared his throat nervously, making the beads of sweat that had gathered on his brow trickle down, "…make sure that you knew that I wasn't doing the whole 'end-of-the-world love-you' speech thingy when we were tied to the cactus. Not a spur of the moment thing that I said because we weren't going to make it. 'cause I really do like you."

"Like-like?" Kim couldn't help asking with quirked lips.

"Yeah, like-like," he responded, sticking his tongue out at her mild teasing. The henchmen didn't even need directed into the van. They went in voluntarily and with no protest, making Kim wonder if they even considered the chance of winning.

She saw Drakken directed into and chained to the van last. While he had been silent up until then, there was a certain aura about him. It wasn't any sort of feeling that he'd ever given off before. Kim couldn't place what it was until she caught a small mumble from his lips. She was no savant for lip-reading, but she managed to catch just what he had told himself.

Something snapped into place.

"Wait," she told the officers who were just about to slam the doors of the transport shut.

"Ma'am?" the female officer asked. "We need to get the prisoners to jail."

"I just need a minute. To talk with one of them." When the two officials traded questioning looks she added, "I need to tell them something."

They hesitated, clearly torn. "We can't just let you talk with the prisoners," the man said slowly. ""It would be considered a violation of protocol to let a civilian talk with them now."

"She isn't a simple civilian," Ron interjected. "She's Kim Possible! THE teen heroine herself. Police assistant, savior of the world several times over, and all-around good guy. If anyone should get the non-civilian label, it's her." As if to add some emphasis to the point he said pointedly, "KP does this stuff _in her spare time_."

The officers looked at each other again, the male shrugging. "Eh, I don't really see the problem. Not like they'll be able to hurt her."

"Trust me, it's not KP you'll have to worry about," the blonde sidekick reassured him.

The woman guarding the transport stood silently for a few seconds before her shoulders drooped. "Okay Miss Possible." She gestured at the van. "A minute. No more."

As Kim stepped into the police transport, her best friend gave a whoop. "And now the hero goes to give the bad guys the lesson."

"A lesson?" the snide yet painfully weak voice of her nemesis chortled. After a quick cough the green woman drawled, "And here I thought trying to kill me was enough. Now you're gonna torture me with an after-school special?"

The redhead ignored the barb, walking past Shego as if she hadn't said a word. She also ignored the burning pain of betrayal that coursed through her heart as the words she heard Eric say echoed in her head.

"_Around here they call me Synthodrone 901."_

"Drakken." The madman that had caused her so much grief was staring blankly at the wall of the van. The rambling that issued from his mouth was aimless, his voice carrying a distinct layer of pain and hopelessness as he attempted to deny his defeat.

"I was so close…it doesn't make sense. I'd accounted for her hip teenage attitude with my equally hip teenage boy. She was thoroughly wooed. I shouldn't have lost. I shouldn't have lost…"

"Drakken!" Usually Kim was all for her enemies wallowing in their failure. They might actually learn something about themselves that way. However, she wasn't in the mood to play around.

The blue man snapped to attention, rocketing straight up in his seat so fast the redhead wondered if he might have strained a muscle. He apparently really had been completely focused on his own thoughts. His reaction once seeing who had said his name was a quick moment of surprise before settling into an intense scowl.

"Kim Possible," Drakken spat out like a curse. "I suppose you've come to take a bit of revenge for the trick I played on you?" He snorted. "Like destroying my grand plan wasn't enough. Now you'll rub my face in it? Perhaps give me the speech about how much better than me you are?"

"Dr D, will you just _stop whining_?" Shego growled from her corner of the van. "It gets _really_ old and does _nothing_ to help the mood." Several henchmen grumbled in agreement with her.

"Bah! You don't understand. NO ONE understands!"

Kim hesitated for a few moments with what she had come to say, her resolve wavering at his anger bordering on hatred. But she didn't change her mind. Somehow, she knew that this would change things. Good or bad she wasn't sure. Anything was better than a repeat of this situation though, so she pushed forth.

"Drew Lipsky," Kim started, the chorus of chuckles and an amused repeat of the name sounding from his henchmen, "I acknowledge your genius."

"You all jus—wait, what?" Drakken changed his tune fast enough to clip his tongue with his teeth. Much to everyone's surprise he didn't immediately began whining about his injured flesh. Instead, he openly gawked at his arch-foe. "What did you just say?"

Kim sighed, focusing her mind to say exactly what she meant. "I acknowledge your genius. You are smart. Not in the classic way" his gawking turned to a frown for a moment "but you're still a genius."

"But he hasn't invented a single thing since that stupid shampoo!" one of the henchmen complained.

"Shut up Lutz!" Drakken barked. "Nobody asked you."

"While you've been very…unoriginal as of late," the heroine admitted, "you still managed to come up with a plan that _almost_ worked. You nearly conquered the world with a fast food chain, toys, and growing nano-machines. Not even Dementor has gotten this close."

The blue man preened at the positive words. "He certainly hasn't!" he chirped with a grin that bordered on a sneer.

"But…"

"But…?" Drakken parroted, his attention completely on his teen foe.

"You could do so much better if you weren't so evil," Kim said.

"He certainly can't do any worse," Shego snarked from her seat.

"How do you figure that?" the villain demanded sharply.

"Evil's beneath you," she answered with a shrug. With the skeptical glare from her audience, Kim continued "You have invented things I've never even thought of. The brain-switch machine? My parents didn't even think it was _possible_ to do that. And you can improve on previous inventions in ways that are just amazing."

"As this last caper has proven," Drakken supplied, his proud smile having faded, replaced with a contemplative frown.

"Exactly." The teenager turned to leave before finishing with, "I just think that you're too smart to be doing evil."

After Kim stepped out of the van, the police officers slammed the doors shut and locked them. As they drove off down the road, Ron let out a low whistle.

"That wasn't exactly the big life lesson that I had thought you were gonna give," the boy said. He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry KP, but I think those were wasted words. I'm sure Drakken's probably thought on this sorta thing a bajillion times by now."

"Maybe," she replied. "I just felt that it needed to be said. Now then…" She presented her arm "I believe you were going to take me to prom?"

* * *

"Princess sure was off her rocker tonight," Shego sighed as she melted her cuffs off. "Ugh, I HATE wearing those things." She looked at Drakken, who seemed to have fallen asleep. "Now how 'bout we bust outta here for now? …Drakken?"

He kept his head down, refusing to even look at any of the others. And unknown to them he was smiling the first genuine smile he'd ever had for over 20 years.

"No thanks, Shego."

* * *

**A/N:**

_Not really Drakkim in this one. This was more...friendly advice between foes (or soon-to-be not-foes with how I wanted it to go). The acknowledgment bit was something I've picked up from the Naruto fandom. Getting acknowledged is a big thing there and I realized that Drakken's kinda looking for that as well. I figured that recognition from one of his biggest opponents would help him find whatever he's craving. Still feel it belongs in the Drakkim collection simply because it's Kim treating Drakken as a human being, something which she doesn't usually do in canon.  
_

_As for what Drakken had mumbled to himself? I didn't actually wanna say it in-story to keep from throwing off the tempo. It was along the lines of "how will I get respect now?"._

_Thanks to **Fallin Brick Blues** for checking this over before I posted.  
_


	16. Schooled

_Author's Notes first because...well, this isn't my chapter. It's a guest chapter! Provided by the author **Alice Shade**. Go check her stuff out if you like. She writes more action and mind-screwing stuff than I do. Still quite enjoyable.  
_

_OH! And before I forget. The Fannies, awards held by the Kimmunity every year, are wrapping up this week. If you haven't sent in nominations yet for 2010 get to it! Details are in the Kim Possible forum, Zaratan's._

_And now time for the awesome guest chapter!_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Miss Go?" - perhaps, it was a bit too formal, but Kim was well aware of a necessity to maintain decorum within the school. Getting too chummy with one`s own teacher never panned out well in public opinion.

"Yes, just a moment." - replied the antipode woman as she skimmed through the paper and marked it with fat red C,- "I wanted to talk to you about your last report on Economics. While you`ve made no mistake with mathematical part of the assignment, I find the provisions and setting for your model household to be... well, of dubious veracity. In fact, your work stood out so much among the rest that I felt it necessary to discuss it with you at length. So, please take a seat."

Blinking, Kim obeyed cautiously, stealing worried glances at both Miss Go and the pile of student papers. "Does it mean that I have to redo it?" - she asked, her obvious distaste for the idea sipping into the question.

Teacher shook her head - "That much, I`ll decide after we`ll talk. I`ve held off marking your paper for now. To begin with, you chose to model a "realistic household budget". Correct?"

- Well, yes?

- And this is where the first question arises. I take it that you`ve modeled yourself into the "wife" in this estimation?

- ...Um, well, yes.

- And the "husband" is modeled after your childhood friend, aka Ron Stoppable?

- Yes. You said I can pick anyone, so I did!

- Yes, yes, well, the problem is not that you pictured yourself and Ron as family here. Rather, it`s the fact that you posit rather unreasonable expectations here. For example, "wife" is simultaneously receiving a second college education while working full-time for government agency. Do you suppose that kind of workload is feasible?

- What`s so unfeasible about it?

- To begin with, the fact that there`s only twenty four hours per day.

- Oh, come on. I manage right now, and my workload is hardly less then what I've put into paper.

- Which, according to your own estimation, leaves you a grand total of three hours per week to dedicate to family.

- What`s wrong with that?

- I`m getting to that. Now, the "husband" is a chef. This is also a full-time job, which keeps him especially occupied during the afternoons, when the bulk demand for his profession occurs.

- Yes?

- And there`s the problem. You assigned three hours worth of time for family matters, all on workday late evenings, when both "wife" and "husband" are likely to be exhausted from the extensive workload you`ve assigned for both of them. Moreso, weekends are to be spent entirely separately.

- ...Yes?

- Still not getting what is wrong with this picture? It`s not a marriage. It`s cohabitation, at best. I could`ve understood that plan if you`ve specifically noted that people in question are roommates with no aspirations towards each other at all... But you`ve done anything but.

- But how else am I supposed to put in everything I.. we want?

- Ah, and here`s the crux of the issue I`m bringing up. You`ve picked very wrong pair of people to be in this model.

- ...What do you mean, wrong?

- Take a good look at your report, Kim. With all that being said, do you still insist your "husband" and "wife" look like they`re even remotely interested in each other?

- Look, numbers are not everything. Thinking globally, me and Ron pretty much do exactly as this report... outlines... it...

- Bingo.

Kim leaned back, mulling it over, as she stared at Miss Go incredulously. If she understood the subtext right, she was implying... No, impossible. What a ridiculous idea. That had to be a psychological test or something. While she was staring, teacher continued.

- Now, we usually don`t let students see each other`s reports... But in this particular case, I think we can bend the rules a little, and compare your report to that of Ron Stoppable`s. It might surprise you, but his estimation of "husband" was pretty much spot-for-spot what you wrote. However, his estimation of "wife" is vastly different. In his model, he describes rather mundane, if a bit mathematically-challenged family couple, where husband is a chef and wife works at clothing store.

- I...

- Sorry to break it to you like this, but it appears that you were not the intended prototype for his model.

- ...So what? You said we can pick anyone. He probably thought you`d punish us for copying from each other if he did the report for same pair as I did.

- Possibly so, but there`s still the fact that his report does bode out as healthy if unremarkable family.

- Ok. So?

- So, I am faced with a dilemma. I can accept your report as formally correct and bear the responsibility for future disaster in your personal life, or I can fail you so you`d make an estimation that`s better grounded in reality. Since I couldn`t possibly bear the first on my conscience, I believe I`ll opt for second.

- ...Wait, no, you can`t!

- Why can`t I? I do believe I`ve explained my reasons for doing so quite clearly already.

- That`s not fair!~ It`s theoretical situation, it`s not supposed to be so life-like...!

- Even so?... Very well. Here`s what we`ll do. Here`s paper, here`s pencil. Jot down the outline of what would be the theoretically perfect husband for the "wife" that`s in your example, by the numbers. If you manage someone who resembles an actual person, I`ll give you an A for the report. If not? Well, then you`ll have to redo it from scratch and bring it in next Tuesday.

Fuming, Kim grabbed the pencil and began scribbling, jotting down figures and crossing them out as she run into dead ends, shortcomings and deviations. The nerve. She`ll show that... former criminal, who`s perfect, alright! Fifteen minutes later, she was forced to ask for more paper. Thirty minutes later, she put the pencil down, now almost quarter-inch shorter.

- I`m done.

- Really? Very well. Tell me what you came up with.

- By the numbers, ideal husband would be self-employed and working from the house. Do I need to tell you what does it bode out as, realistically?

- As an older man, I`d say.

- Yes! And wife being little more than doxy. That`s what mathematically perfect cases look like.

- Heh. Let`s begin by eliminating the obvious. Woman, who endeavors to have a government career and second education at the same time is a bit too independent to be, as you put it, a doxy. On the flip side, man who can work from home is very likely to be artist or designer.

- I`ll pass on artists, thank you very much.

- Well, there you go. That leaves us with older man who prefers to work at home, and does design. Most likely, technical or scientific design, to go with the necessary minimal intellect to hold the interest of "wife" in conversation. Reminds you of anyone?

- Like, a dozen people? Including, ew, my own dad?

- Let`s avoid the idea of incest in this scenario, alright?.. Though, just to be fair, your estimation does hit quite close to the mark. Speaking of which, are you aware that next best thing that fits that description is Dr. D?

- ...Drakken? Come on, you`ve got to be joking.

- Why? It`s true. He`s self-employed, independently wealthy, drives a wide range of vehicles and does wide range of chores.. Not to mention that he nursed a crush on you for years, candidly speaking.

Kim shivered, as the idea flashed through her brain. She pushed the paper away as if she expected it to bite her. "Shego, NOT funny. Not at all." - she gritted out strenuously, looking pointedly away from the table.

- Ain`t supposed to be, if honest. Think about it.

- No, thanks. I`d rather not think about it. EW.

- Now you`re not being serious, Kimmie. Let`s face the facts. Fact A) You`ve made unfeasible plan. Fact B) Ron`s plan does not include you. Fact C) Even numbers tell you you`d be better off with Dr. D then you`re now. Fact D) Dr. D is most assuredly interested, if unbelievably shy about the idea. And finally, Fact E) in spite of quirkiness, you`d be hard-pressed to find a male with more respect to females, then Dr. D - the side benefits of his upbringing. Some food for thought, ne?

- Look, this is silly. You think of it. Me and Drakken? Crazy much?

- Not nearly. World had seen weirder matches.

- ...Augh, I can`t believe we`re seriously discussing the topic of ME and Dr. Drakken!

- Oh, just mull it over. Give it a try, if you don`t trust the reason and numbers. As I said, Dr. D is most assuredly interested.

- Is this some kind of twisted revenge plot?

- Maaaaybe. Since I`m all good and nice now, it`s quite a pleasure to set you up with someone who really suits you.

- Look, this is getting silly.

- Really? So you give up on your estimation? Very well, bring me your make-up report before next Tuesday.

- ...Wait, no! I did what you asked me to do!

- Yes, and as I`ve abundantly pointed out, Dr. D fits the bill. So if you dispute that, you need to rethink your report more extensively.

- ...No, wait. OK, I agree. In theory... In THEORY, it looks like Dr. Drakken could be a viable person for that model.

Rolling her eyes, Kim received the marked report from grinning Miss Go. Something told her she would come to rue the day when she even theoretically agreed Drakken could be a good boyfriend.


	17. A Beginning Effort 'E'

Kimmila chuckled in amusement to herself as she was carried across his bedroom's threshold by the extremely compliant Drakken. She was mildly surprised at how well her plan had worked, but then again she supposed that the idea of an evil Kim Possible was scary in and of itself. If she'd had to face her dark self when she still had her more idealistic streak… She probably would have fought regardless. And lost.

Drakken stopped at the foot of his bed, giving Kimmila the chance to look over the arrangement for herself. A big, Blaxploitation film-quality bed with an open headboard shelf with stereo speakers set on either side of it first caught her eye. Hard not to, considering how much of her view they took up. The sheets looked deliciously soft, and the two pillows looked fluffy enough to end up being smothered in on accident. Lots of room, too. Good thing; she was a tad on the insomniac side, and she assumed he was too. It would give them room to keep from bothering each other too much. Or allow them to bother each other a _lot_, as she thought on a few of her more personal desires.

From where she was, she could see a few of the knickknacks on the shelf, the sliding doors having been left open for some reason: picture of his mother, a remote control for the enormous television she now realized was right above her, a box of tissue, what looked like a thermometer, and a stack of books that she couldn't tell the titles of. Interested, she asked Drakken to put her down and sit on the bed. He complied, sitting down with the smile still frozen on his face.

Kimmila walked around the bed to the shelf before sliding herself across the bed to her target. Digging through the books, she was impressed at what she thought Drakken saw as light reading. Modern Electrodynamics. Quantum Optics. Advanced Plant Physiology? That was a weird one.

Her eyes caught what she thought was a diary, but instead of reading it she slid it into a compartment of her battlesuit to peruse later. There were other things she wanted to do now that didn't involve finding out about Drakken from a book; that would come later, with fact-checking. Good thing his back was to her, staring in the same direction as he'd sat. He wouldn't know she took it, especially since they would need to be out of here by tomorrow and there just wouldn't be time for him to even grab it.

The time issue coming back to Kimmila's attention made her frown lightly in annoyance. Such a bothersome thing, but something she couldn't ignore. Wade, his allegiances always to her, could only 'try' to track her for so long before he had to give a lock. At least _he_ understood her plan—besides the part with Drakken.

Smiling, she crawled toward him, feeling her desires come to the forefront of her mind. Sometimes, late at night and all alone in her attic bedroom, Kim Possible had allowed herself a small shred of guilty thought for what she would want to do if ever in this sitch before promptly shutting it down as perverse. It wasn't right, and it would never happen, after all.

Except, well, now it didn't matter if it was right or not and it could happen if she wanted.

And Kimmila did oh-so-much want it.

"So Drewbie," she lightly drawled, a cattish grin on her face. "What would you like to do now that we're alone in your lair?"

"Whatever you want!" he cheerily replied, wiping some of the amusement from Kimmila's expression and making her stop a foot short of his lap.

Shaking her head and resuming her crawl, she tried to snuggle into his oddly unyielding lap and asked, "I meant what would you like to do with _me_?"

"Whatever you want!" Drakken repeated, the dopish smile from earlier still on his face. Kimmila stopped trying to get into his lap—not that she was having any success—and sat up onto her knees on the bed, looking at him intently.

"Drakken, allow me to cuddle in your lap," she ordered. As soon as her mouth closed, his arms suddenly lifted high above himself. Kimmila felt her expression shift to one of mild consternation; this let her cuddle him and his lap, but that must be uncomfortable for him. To confirm, the redhead queried, "Is that uncomfortable?"

"Yes!"

"…I want you to make yourself comfortable, and relax." His pose became more neutral, his arms resting in his lap and his face relaxing to the point of no expression. More comfortable for him now, but now his lap was blocked again. Muttering aloud, she complained, "It's like I'm trying to cuddle a machine!" Louder, she added, "Drakken, stop being so ferociously stubborn and…" And what? Lather, rinse, repeat? Obviously, the serum still needed some work before she employed it in a larger fashion.

Kimmila paused, considering her brainwashed slave and his blank, unwavering stare. This… Wasn't _quite_ what she'd pictured things being like, having him on her side, working towards the same goal, being more than compatriots. If anything, 'slave' was nowhere in the picture. No, she realized that this was entirely _wrong_ for what she'd wanted.

She had wanted an equal, if on a different scale.

Sure, Drakken would never, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ defeat her in a one-on-one fight, amending for the one time in her inexperienced freshman year he nearly blasted her to her component atoms with his gigantic robot. Sure, there were other mad scientists who she could work with to achieve her goals. And sure, she could get anyone she wanted to be her second-in-command in more than one way.

But… This was more than just those, in comparison, inconsequential things. If needed, she could carry this entire operation on her own. Kimmila was a Possible, after all. Buying expertise would be easy, perhaps kidnap some scientists and mindwipe them to forget if needed, steal and bribe for what else she needed that she couldn't legally purchase…

She'd wanted Drakken specifically because she'd _wanted_ Drakken. Her darker thoughts that she'd always hidden from the world, afraid of judgment, of accusations, of condemnation, all pushed to the back of her mind to preserve her image.

Kimmila had never really let many people in on the real her; not even Ron had that privilege. Everyone always assumed he had the dark side, not even sparing a thought for the put-together heroine who was an average teen. She probably just had a dark thought here and there, nothing too out of the ordinary for a teen. And…

Well, they were right.

Ron's realization and desperation to rid himself of his repressed bad side was sad, in a way. No one should be ashamed of their less generous natures, as Kimmila realized now. It should be accepted as another facet of themselves, not rejected as her friend had tried to do to his own. He probably considered it a shame that it just wasn't eliminated as he'd hoped, and instead sought out a new vessel.

Having Ron's darkness mixing with her own felt, at first, wrong and strange. 'Overwhelming' was another adjective she would've used. Had she been anyone else, Kimmila was sure that they would have become a puppet to Ron's darker nature. But she wasn't just _anyone_.

Instead of taking her over, she had tried to shut it all away along with her own fledgling dark thoughts. What she hadn't expected was for them to morph together, forming a new part of Kimberly Anne Possible that no one had thought would ever exist. She had taken another's darkness and crafted a new her, if accidentally.

A her that went after what she desired and what she knew was the right, if tyrannical, thing to do.

Kimmila looked at Drakken again, remembering why he was here, what she _desired_ enough to go to these lengths... And figured out what the _real_ first step would be.

She left the room, going out to the storage area where she had trapped Drakken and Shego and where she had set the mind control serum—more importantly, to where _Drakken_ knew she had set her supply of mind control serum, being a bit cocky with her get-up before she bid Shego goodbye—and pulled the few vials out of their protective fabric sleeves, bringing them back with her to Drakken's bedroom. The combined pink glow painted her and the area around her in a gentle pink, reflecting onto the ceiling from the moat surrounding his big round red bed.

Hesitantly, making a bit of a show of it, Kimmila let Drakken see the vials as she poured all the contents out into the moat, feeling mild amusement as the contents swirled with the glowing water. A brief wonder on if it would still be brainwash-worthy flitted through her head before she purposely flung it from her mind. She glanced back up at Drakken, who still sat still as a brick on the edge of the bed, smooth breathing the only indication that he hadn't died sitting up.

She knew, and she was pretty sure he knew, that this was simply a show. There was still some of the serum in the reservoirs of her gloves, and she could whip up a new supply in less than a jiffy if needed. This was more of a show of trust. To be fair, Kimmila also noted that it was a show of force to prove that she could make him do what she wanted whenever she wished, though her desire was that he not think of it like that.

"Drakken," Kimmila said evenly, sitting next to him and just deciding to watch him, "I don't want you to do anything right now. But when you're feeling more, well, _you_, I want to hear more about your life. I'm not… Going to _make_ you, but I want to hear it. I…" Even newly-emboldened-by-the-dark-side Kimberly was still a late-teen girl "I want to know more about you, and your life. And as you tell me about you, I'll tell you about me.

"You must be wondering why I want to know about you when we've been arch-nemeses for years. But really, what do we know about each other beyond what others have told us? It's built on failures. Relying on what others think of you, I mean," she quickly amended. "It's a ferocious fallacy built on a series of failures. My father's failure to see you as a friend or villain, Shego's failure to see you as anything but a failed villain with no potential, your mother's failure to see you as anything but her baby boy..." she glanced at his still-blank face. "I think you get the picture."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she repeated a bit more hastily than needed. "I'd _completely_ understand if you didn't want to, what with the mind control bit and all. But… Well… Considering all the misconceptions I have about you, wouldn't you want to clear it all up? And…" Kimmila swallowed the nerves away "…wouldn't you want to know about the real _me_? Beyond the all-that cheerleader?"

Drakken sat as still as before, his even breathing the only noise present in the room. Kimmila sat with him, and waited.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

_Wow. Nearly 2 years since the last post, and the last one was a guest one. Sorry! I've just been really busy with life. Got a full-time job, going to school, got hit by some cars, etc. Very busy. But I got a chunk of time due to illness, so I figured since I'm kinda on house arrest and can't do anything else I had full opportunity to write something. So I did. Only three guesses as to what this is a continuation of!_

_Trying to do a small twist on the 'evil' thing in the KP-verse. Let's see how it goes..._


End file.
